


Soul Searching

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean has his own theory about his and Sam's sexual relationship.





	Soul Searching

A sensual man like Dean Winchester would be the last person to equate sexual pleasure with a spiritual experience of the soul but when he and Sam were linked physically together, his cock held snugly in the confines of his brother’s ass, it took on a religious overtone, as if the orgasm which rushed through him resonated in his soul.

He’d never brought up the question with Sam, sure his logical little brother would shrug off his sensations as pure fantasy fueled by the pleasure of his orgasm, but Dean wasn’t so dismissive.  
After all, Ash had clearly told them they shared a heaven, which only soul-mates did, so Dean was going to stand by his assumption that their orgasm was shared by their souls too, otherwise why would it be they craved each other to the detriment of anyone else.

Right now, Sam was curled up at his side on the bed, managing to somehow transform his gigantor self into a smaller, more vulnerable version, one which fueled all of Dean’s protective feelings and sexual desires contemporaneously.

He trailed a finger down Sam’s cheek, a surge of love for his brother welling up in him. Now he was sure! What he felt for Sam was too strong, too intense, too overpowering for it to be mere human love. It was stuff of that spark of divinity called the soul.

 

He turned away and shrugged off the covers, knowing he wouldn’t be sleeping any more tonight.  
A hand caught his arm, stopping him from abandoning the bed. ‘Dean,’ Sam’s sleepy voice murmured. ‘Where’re you going?’

‘Did I wake you, kiddo? Sorry. I’ll was gonna go and put on some coffee. Bring you a cup.’  
‘Mmnnn, I like coffee but I like you more, Dean. If you stay, I’ll make it worth your while.’

Dean’s lips quirked up in a gratified smile. When could he ever say no to Sammy? The little bitch was temptation personified.  
‘What're we talkin’ here, Sam?’ he teased.

‘It’s better to show than to tell,’ Sam replied, rolling on top of his brother, a wolfish glint in his eye, and Dean had only time to think how quickly his sibling had completed the transformation from 'small and vulnerable' to a seductive, sexual predator. And he was the lucky prey!


End file.
